


I Feel It Coming

by MissLii



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alpha Harry, Alpha Zayn, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Non-Famous, Knotting, M/M, Multi, Omega Liam, Shameless Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-15
Updated: 2016-12-15
Packaged: 2018-09-08 14:37:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,382
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8848843
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissLii/pseuds/MissLii
Summary: “Harry,” a voice says, and Liam’s eyes widens when a very attractive lad wraps an arm around Harry’s shoulders. His attention is on Liam, though, looking him up and down slowly. “Who is your friend? You should introduce us.”Harry, as Liam now knows the curly-haired boy is called, smiles warmly, familiar with the distractingly pretty boy next to him. They both look a little older than him, but not more than a year or two maybe. They’re both tattooed and look like something out of Liam’s wildest fantasies.It was nice but still horrible, because of the nerves, to have one person like that close. Now Liam feels twice as confused. And it's not any easier to figure out how to talk without making a fool out of himself.    Or: Liam is an omega, and at his first ever Uni party, he meets Harry and Zayn.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is mostly porn, and I really hope you'll like it! Based on an old prompt from Tumblr.

It’s the first party he’s ever been to, and it’s everything he expected. It’s loud and people are drunk and happy, some just talking or dancing but some making out on the sofa or in a corner.

Liam’s just slightly tipsy; alcohol is new to him and he doesn’t like the feeling of losing control so he’s careful with his drinks. He doesn't want to lose himself to the fuzzy, warm feeling. It reminds him of when his heats hit, and his body decides for him more than his brain. 

Luckily he’s not had one yet, the first four weeks of Uni. Sharing room with someone new is awkward as it is – Niall’s a beta, so it's not like he’ll ever really understand why Liam just needs to be alone so much he spends money on a hotel room to get away.

Niall will know why, of course. Liam’s an omega, and even as a beta, Niall can smell the sweetness that’s so special for omegas. It’s not easy to hide what he is, but Liam has stopped worrying about whether people think less of him.

It’s not like those people matter anyway. Liam’s different now that he’s away from home, and a school that wasn't always the nicest place. Not for him at least, who was a boy _and_ an omega, a bit too much like girls in some areas – the ability to have babies and the way his body reacts when he’s turned on – still causing some bigotry. 

Uni is different. He’s at a party, and up until just now, people didn’t care much about him. He was just like everyone else, someone who didn’t quite know what to do or who to talk to after Niall’s disappeared in the crowd.

Niall’s the reason Liam’s even at the party; he insisted that Liam would have a _great time_ and Liam was unable to say no. 

Now he’s lost Niall in the crowd, and he’s alone, not really knowing anyone. One boy, he’s more familiar with; he’s seen and _heard_ the brown-haired lad he shares several classes with, but they’ve never talked, and he’s a bit scary with his loud laughter and playful smirks. But Liam’s not sure he and Louis, if he remembers his name right, would get along, so he just looked down and mumbled out a _hi_ when Louis bumped into him before.

Niall’s wonderful, and Liam likes him a lot. He’s a good roommate, and he’s Liam’s friend now. Liam was about to try to find him when someone else found him instead.

Fuck, Liam’s sweating, and he’s nervous. And he’s not sure if he’s grateful that Niall’s having fun on his own or not. He’s never been in a situation like this before.

At least Liam’s not alone. There’s this one bloke that walked up to him and is now talking to him. He’s obvious an alpha, with his confident and looks – though Liam knows that it’s not like you can always tell, he’s proof of that. But the way he smells makes Liam feel a bit weak in the knees, and that makes Liam dead sure that this curly haired bloke is an actual alpha.

Liam’s confused, to say the least. He’s never been the popular guy growing up, and he’s not used to getting attention. 

At least not the fun, flirty kind of attention. As a male omega, rare and both sought after and belittled for what they are, he’s lost count of the number of times older men have given him suggestions. Drunk men with wives, who want him on the side as a plaything.

He’s a bit lost, but he nods and smiles. It might be the buzz of alcohol but his new friend – or whatever, temporary acquaintance – is funny. His stories are amusing even though Liam doesn't understand everything. It’s loud so he must lean in to hear better, and he giggles when the rambling story ends.

The curly-haired guy seems pleased, dimples showing in his cheeks when they just stand there and stare at each other. 

Liam should probably say something, bloody anything, to keep this fit guy close to him. He might be a total virgin, but he wants to meet someone, and even though he doesn’t think a drunken hook-up would lead to anything – and Liam wants something lasting – it’s a start. He’s a romantic even though he tries hard to be, hating to be a stereotype of an omega. 

Soft, sweet and docile. 

He’s not frail or unable to do certain things, and he wants to decide what to do and what to say on his own. The laws forbid discrimination these days, but society still sees people like him as weak. He’s not; he’s able to speak for himself, but something about this person in front of him makes him feel shy.

It’s probably how much Liam likes him already. He’s hot, funny and he’s interested in Liam, it seems. Niall probably wouldn't mind sleeping somewhere else for a night; he knows _everyone_ anyway. 

The teasing come morning, if Liam manages to get a least a snog out of this, it’ll be so worth it. 

If that now is what this chat is leading to Liam wouldn't complain. He’s never seen or touched someone else naked, but some time must be the first. Liam feels a bit warm just thinking about it, and he can feel the heat spreading _places_ – his body so into the idea of being pushed into the bed by this strong stranger.

Liam really should ask for his name; he can’t keep calling him Curly in his head.

The bloke must notice how he affects Liam, though, his smell changing to attract alphas – like when he’s in heat. Liam’s cheeks feel hot and pink, but he refuses to be ashamed of his body.

“Harry,” a voice says, and Liam’s eyes widens when a _very_ attractive lad wraps an arm around Harry’s shoulders. His attention is on Liam, though, looking him up and down slowly. “Who is your friend? You should introduce us.”

Harry, as Liam now knows the curly-haired boy is called, smiles warmly, familiar with the distractingly pretty boy next to him. They both look a little older than him, but not more than a year or two maybe. They’re both tattooed and look like something out of Liam’s wildest fantasies.

It was nice but still horrible, because of the nerves, to have one person like that close. Now Liam feels twice as confused. And it's not any easier to figure out how to talk without making a fool out of himself. 

“This is Liam,” Harry says and nods towards him. Then he pats his friend’s shoulder, pointing his finger at him when he’s done. “And this pretty bastard is Zayn. Think he likes you.”

Zayn _is_ a pretty bastard, with his sharp cheekbones and stupidly long eyelashes, and how is Liam even able to notice such a thing? Everything about him is lovely, distracting, and that cause Liam to be a bit slow in his reaction. It’s hard to stop looking at Zayn, lean and strong; he too would be able to manhandle Liam a bit in bed, hold him in place. 

_But did he tell Harry his name_? 

He’s pretty sure he didn’t, and he’s also pretty sure that he never met him before. He would’ve remembered him; he’s not pretty in the same way as Zayn is, but he’s got these big, green eyes and strong jaw. He’s handsome but a bit boyish still. 

And Harry’s got the pinkest lips. _Gosh_ , how Liam wants to be kissed by him. Even with Zayn there, it’s hard to stop thinking about it.

Liam can’t stop glancing down at Harry’s large hands, with long fingers that keep twisting at his almost see through black t-shirt, cheeks flushed. Harry’s notices that too, but Liam can’t stop.

“How do you know my name?” Liam asks even though it’s not that important. Being around Harry and Zayn at the same time makes it hard to think of the right thing to say.

It’s so easy and uncomplicated with Niall.

The difference is that Liam wants more from Harry. Zayn he can’t even think about right then. He’s there, and he’s looking at Liam cheekily, and Liam thinks it’s weird that Harry doesn't seem to mind the interruption. Though maybe he doesn't care that much for Liam and is easy to try for a new and more fun pull.

“Niall told me,” Harry says with a shrug. And of course, he knows Niall, the social butterfly that apparently sets Liam up with fit alphas.

Maybe Liam owes him a beer after this. Maybe ten if things go well. 

“Great bloke,” Zayn agrees, nodding. “You’re his roommate, right? Think it’s a bit unfair that he didn’t tell me your name, babe.”

“You don’t need his name,” Harry says, wriggling his eyebrows. “Since you seem like you want to call him _babe_ , and not Liam.” He says Liam’s name slow, dragging it out in a sing-song voice.

“I don’t mind,” Liam says, and then bites his bottom lip between his teeth. He so didn’t mean to say that. 

“I can call you a lot of things, darling,” Zayn says suggestively and Harry snorts and shakes his head, amused.

“Smooth, Zayn,” he mumbles, and Liam’s not sure if he’s supposed to hear it. His wink makes Liam think it’s a joke for him, Harry’s making fun of Zayn to make him relax.

It works, kind of. He laughs and takes a sip of his drink, something fizzy that’s sweet and tastes good. 

Fuck. Liam wants them both, and he’s not sure who he’d pick if he got to choose. Alphas are known to be jealous and possessive, but that’s not the whole truth – they’re just people like Niall and Liam, only with a different smell and biology. 

The difference in bed Liam won’t think about when they’re both in front of him – for sure able to smell him even though they’re in room filled with people 

He’s not sure what they want with him. They’re touching each other a lot, and when Zayn’s fingers settle on Harry’s neck, Liam feels like they could do without him. Sometimes that happen, two alphas together; it’s not quite the same in some ways, but he reckons that Harry and Zayn would fit nicely. 

He looks around the room, trying to find a familiar blonde head. It feels like a good time to move on before Harry and Zayn start snogging in front of him. That would be humiliating, though they, of course, would look like something out of porn together. Liam wouldn’t be able to handle it, though, too disappointed to even enjoy the show. 

“Hey,” Harry mumbles in a slow drawl. “Why are you pouting?”

Liam shrugs and takes a bigger gulp of his drink. Just to have something to do, but he doesn’t come up with a good excuse. Saying _I_ _don’t want you two to fuck, not without me_ , it’s not something Liam can say out loud. 

“Just thought about something,” he says, and he can hear how sulky he sounds. 

“Didn’t look all that fun,” Harry says, pushing his bottom lip out into a pout too. It’s too much, with his eyelashes batting, and Liam starts giggling. “Cute as a button,” Harry tells him then. 

“Um,” Liam mumbles, at loss for words. “Thanks,” he adds belatedly. His mother raised a polite boy, and it’s a compliment, if a bit weird. 

“Think he’s more than that,” Zayn murmurs, tongue peeking out between his lips as he smirks. 

“Are you both trying to pick me up?” Liam blurts out, eyes darting between Zayn and Harry. How he’s even able to say such a thing, he’s not sure of, and he kind of wants to put his hand over his mouth, maybe cover his whole face because he must be bright pink not just on his cheeks now. 

Zayn shrugs, too innocent, but Harry just nods and says, “Yeah, that seems about right.”

“But that’s not how you do it,” Liam says, just managing not to blurt out _yes, yes, yes_. “Like, isn’t that a bit… unusual?”

It’s not a no. Far from it. He just doesn't understand; is this something Harry and Zayn do together, are they just using him because he’s an omega and therefore easy? Does Liam mind in that case?

If he wants it, then it’s not like they’re using him anyway. Not if he knows about the rules of the game from the start. 

Might be that he ends up getting hurt in the end, but Liam’s tipsy enough to think it’s not a totally bad idea. His skin feels hot just thinking about it, and he hopes that the smell of sweat and smoke covers just how much he likes it. 

Harry unbothered by Liam’s question. Zayn shrugs, though Liam thinks he’s not fooled by Liam’s faked disinterest. He looks too pleased, too aware of how great he looks – and how great Harry looks. 

What a great package deal they are together. 

“We share a flat,” Zayn explains, and Liam nods – it makes sense. Though, he does nothing like this with Niall, who is his roommate, and a very lovely boy. 

He doesn’t make Liam weak to his knees. Or make him want to drop to his knees. 

Liam should stop thinking, any second now. Harry’s smiling wider, dimples deep in his cheeks.

“And you do this,” Liam trails off, motioning between them. 

Harry shakes his head, but Zayn nods. 

“Well,” Zayn says and slaps Harry at the back of his head. Harry pouts but keeps smiling. “What this idiot means is that we’ve had sex, the two of us. Once or twice when we have been bored.”

That’s pretty unusual; two alphas together like that, and Liam thinks he’s never met anyone so open about it. Obviously, they can’t do everything with each other, not without too much pain to keep it fun. 

Liam thinks he likes the idea of the two of them together, though he’s sure it’ll only mean that they find him even more clumsy and _new_. 

“Are you bored, Liam?” Harry asks.

Liam starts shaking his head, but then he stops and looks between the two of them. “Yes,” he says with a little giggle. “I think I _might_ be.”

“Sweet,” Zayn murmurs, taking a small step forward so he can slip a hand around Liam’s back. 

Liam gasps in surprise when there’s a pair of lips on his, and he’s kissed thoroughly with teeth and tongue. It’s wet, deep, and Liam mostly hangs on. His fingers find Zayn’s hip, and his eyes slip shut. There’s a loud buzz in his body, and he’s panting when Zayn pulls away. 

Somebody whoops loudly in the background, but Liam can’t take his eyes off Zayn. He’s better than anything Liam ever could’ve dreamt up, all fantasies during heat all alone falling short.

His body is humming, and he’s smiling sweetly at Zayn.

“Hey,” Harry drawls and darts out to smack a kiss on Liam’s pink cheek. “No cheating.”

“Someone had to be the first one,” Zayn says, rubbing his thumb over Liam’s cheekbone. 

Liam doesn't care who of them that does what; he just wants them any way he can. On top of him, under him.

In him.

Gosh, how he wants to feel something in him that’s not his fingers, or made out of plastic. That dildo with a knot is a blessing _those_ days, but still – just thinking about being stretched open on a real one makes him swallow hard, his fingers flexing on Zayn’s hip.

“We should go,” Liam says, surprised by his own boldness. He really, _really_ wants to be kissed again. 

It’s a bit too public for what he wants, and while he doesn’t care if people are looking right now, he’d like to do things he’s only seen in porn. 

Harry takes his hand and links their fingers together. Liam can only think about how big his hand is, how long his fingers are. How great they would feel in him.

“Sounds like a plan,” Harry says, and Liam gets a swoop of nervousness low in his belly. 

This is it; he’s going to lose his virginity. 

The way to the flat, it’s a bit of a blur. They keep stopping to swap kisses, pressed close to each other. 

Liam’s wet enough that he knows that it wouldn't take much for one of them to fuck into him, and outside in the fresh air, even he can smell it. Harry’s hard against his hip, when he pushes close to Liam again, mouthing along with his jaw. 

Zayn’s behind him and Liam wants to push back against his cock, until Zayn wouldn’t be able to resist him.

“We should,” Liam says, trailing off when Harry pushes a hand between them and gropes at Liam’s cock through his jeans. Instead of words, a low moan comes out, and he tips his head back on Zayn’s shoulder.

“Right,” Zayn mumbles, sounding distracted. Like he’s got a hard time stopping. “We _should_ go home. Not everyone likes to fuck outside, Harry.”

“It’s nice,” Harry says and gives Liam’s cock a slow squeeze before letting go. 

Liam’s heart is beating hard, and he can feel the hot thud low in his belly. The rest of the way, they only stop twice.

Liam doesn’t really think much of the flat; it’s too dark in the hall, but he hardly cares anyway. So, he’s lead to the bedroom, and when the door is closed, he takes a deep breath in a try to calm his heart. 

Nobody knows where he is, and while this is what his mum’s been telling him about his whole life. That he should be careful, that some people want him because what he is, and not _who_ he is. He still feels safe. 

But nervous. 

“We’re going to take such good care of you,” Harry promises hotly. 

Liam believes him, is the thing. 

There are hands all over him when Harry and Zayn undress him, and Liam just stands there, lifting his arms when there’s a tap on his hand, and stepping out of his jeans when Harry nips at his thigh, on his knees in front of him. 

Too distracted by sight, he’s a bit slow in his reaction. His cock is straining up, leaking at the tip and he can feel how his slick is dripping out of him. 

Then he’s naked, the two of them looking at him like they want to eat him up, taste every inch of him. Liam curls his hands together and fights the reflex to cover up. He can tell that they like what they see, and he’s not normally self-conscious of his body. 

It’s different when you’re supposed to have sex with someone for the first time. 

Zayn undresses by himself, and Liam can’t stop staring at his tattooed skin; he’s got a heart of his hip that Liam wants to taste with his tongue, and then move to his cock. It’s thick between his legs, and Liam knows it’s a typical alpha trait, that it’ll only get more swollen at the base as he comes. 

The thought both excites him, and makes him slightly nervous; it’s a lot finger than his fingers. Though, that’s what he _wants_. 

Liam’s knees almost give out when Harry wraps his huge hand around his cock, pressing his thumb flat against the tip. First, he’s just holding there, but then he moves his hand down and opens his mouth so he can suck on the head. Sloppy and wet, it sounds, and Liam would be blushing if it wasn’t such a lovely sight. 

“Nice, isn't it?” Zayn murmurs, threading his hand through Harry’s hair. Liam nods; Harry looks lovely with a cock in his mouth; lips pink and pretty, his eyes dark when he looks up at Liam. 

“Want my fingers, babe?” Zayn asks, and Liam nods eagerly. He makes a small noise, a whine in his throat that makes Zayn chuckle. 

“No need for lube,” Zayn mumbles against his neck, teeth grazing his skin. 

Liam tenses in anticipation when Zayn presses a finger against his rim, and then lets it sink in. It’s so easy because of how wet he is; and Liam nods when he can feel knuckles against his arse. 

“So fucking wet,” Zayn groans and fucks his finger in once again. “Can’t wait to get my cock in you, babe.”

“One more,” Liam begs, reaching back to grab at Zayn’s hip. 

He gets what he wants as Zayn steps even closer to him, his cock smearing precome on his arse as he grinds up against him, his hand stuck between them as he works another finger into Liam. 

Liam would probably slump to the floor if Harry and Zayn weren’t holding him between them. It’s a sensory overload; the wet heat around his cock, and the thrusts of Zayn’s fingers into him. 

It feels like he’s almost too close already, his hips jumping when Harry takes him deep, the same time as Zayn slips another finger in. This time, it takes a bit more for him to take it, but Liam’s body knows this bit – he knows the burn of being stretched open well, though it’s not by his own doing, and he knows he’s just got to breathe through the slight burn. That his body wants this more than anything. 

“Please,” Liam sighs and squeezes his eyes shut. There’s a familiar heat in his stomach, and he’s so close, so close. 

Liam lets out a disappointed moan when Harry’s mouth leaves him, and Harry smacks his lip together. It looks like he’s got lip gloss on, shiny stickiness covering his lips.

“Not sure it’s a good idea to knot you standing up,” Harry explains, and pats Liam’s hip with the hand he just had around the base of Liam’s cock. 

“Not like you to get naked last,” Zayn laughs when Harry stands up and starts wriggling out of his tight black jeans. He’s still fucking Liam lazily with his fingers, more like he wants to tease him than make him come on them. 

Harry’s _big_ , is all that Liam can think of when he finally gets to see Harry naked. His cock is thick and long, and Liam would like to call it pretty though it looks like it’s meant to be in porn. 

“Fuck,” Liam says and lets out a giggle. He’s going to be so sore tomorrow.

“Take that as a compliment, Harry,” Zayn mumbles, pushing his fingertips against Liam’s prostate and making him forget how to worry about anything. 

Liam feels empty when Zayn pulls his fingers out, and gives his arse a slap, causing a shocked little moan. 

“You’re on pills, right?” Harry asks, as he guides Liam to the bed, and fits himself along Liam’s front. He waits until Liam nods – he’s not stupid, he knows the risks of not taking them, and then going home with hot alphas – and then he reaches around to grope at his arse, thumb pushing against his hole. 

Zayn lies down on his back, and pats the bed next yo himself.

“Think you should ride Zayn,” Harry tells him with a little laugh. “He’s a lazy fucker.”

“I’m into that,” Zayn groans, fisting his hand around his cock and wanking himself slowly. 

“Okay,” he agrees, and climbs on top of the bed; Zayn winks at him, and drops his cock to it lays flat and heavy on his stomach; Liam thinks it looks wider at the base than before, deep red and glistening with precome. 

He wobbles a bit when he sits down on Zayn’s hips, and steadies himself with his hands on Zayn’s chest, his knees close to Zayn’s sides. Zayn feels strong under his hands like he could hold Liam down and fuck him hard, but now Liam’s going to ride him. 

He’s going to set the pace, and take everything he wants.

Liam’s stomach clenches hotly, and he grinds down against Zayn’s cock. 

Liam can feel Harry behind him, his cock bumping against Liam’s skin as he pushes close, and then there’s a pinch to his bum. 

“Think Zayn’s ready whenever you are,” Harry mumbles, and rubs his thumb over Liam’s hole. “And you feel so, so ready for some cock, Liam.”

“Two if you want that,” Zayn says, his voice rough. 

“Think I do,” Liam says and lifts his hips. He waits for Harry to grab his hip with one hand, guide him down until he can feel the push of Zayn’s cockhead against his hole. 

With a little sigh, he presses down and feels it pop into him, wider and bigger than what he’s been given before. Harry’s voice is in his ear, telling him how well he’s doing, and Liam tries to take a little more. 

Harry takes his hand away when Liam starts to work himself down, taking a little more every time. 

He feels full already, and his skin is clammy with how hot he feels – it’s a bit like being in heat, though his head is clear now – and he’s not even stretched open on a knot yet. 

He feels drunker than he is, but he thinks that is because he is so close to two alphas at once. They smell so good, and Liam wants to bend down and press his nose to Zayn’s neck, but that would mean moving away from Harry. 

Spending heat like this, with a boy close to his back, helping his find a rhythm, and a boy underneath him, Liam could get used to that. 

He could get used to spending _every_ day like this.

Liam rides Zayn with his head thrown back, Harry’s hands moving up and down his body, tweaking his nipples before sliding down his stomach. He’s more confident now, rocking down with more and more erratic movements. 

Harry won’t wrap his hand around Liam’s cock, just traces the skin low on his stomach before dragging his hands up again. But Liam’s so close to coming, his breathing fast and his cock blurting out fat drops of precome. 

“Going to knot you so good,” Zayn mumbles as he reaches out to grab Liam’s hips, holding him still as he grinds up into him. 

Liam whines and nods, the steady rub against his prostate making it almost too good. He feels like he’s about to start crying. 

“Oh fuck,” Liam groans as he feels the push of the knot in him.

It’s a lot, and Liam bites his bottom lip hard between his teeth as the knot swells, hot spurts of come making him feel even more sloppy than before. 

Zayn seems to love it, his eyes dark and he rocks his hips up, coming for what feels like ages. Liam’s head spins with the feeling, so full and hot that he knows he’s going to be a mess even before Harry gets his turn. 

Harry traces his fingers where Zayn’s stuck in him, shushing him when he lets out a sob. It hurts so good, and he feels overwhelmed and so turned on that his skin 

feels too tight and warm. It makes Liam shiver, and push down even though he’s not going to be able to take more than this. 

Liam’s cock is still hard when Harry slips a hand around him and rubs his thumb over the head. Liam bends forward, panting hard. 

“You good?” Harry asks quietly in his ear as he starts wanking him, tight and sure. 

Liam nods and opens his mouth to say that he’s better than he’s even been. Then he comes, tensing around Zayn’s knot as he spills wetly on his stomach and chest, his ties curling with how intense it is. 

They stay like that, can’t part even if they wanted to – Zayn’s cock is still fat and heavy in him. Liam’s glad Harry’s there to cuddle him through his aftershocks when every little movement makes the knot pull at his rim, his cock trying to get hard every time it happens – it’s too soon, and while it still feels good, it’s a bit too much. 

It’s a weird feeling when Zayn slips out of him, and he more or less falls back in Harry’s lap, who’s been mindlessly rubbing up against Liam’s arse, just small twitches on his hips while he waited. 

Wanting to thank Zayn once more, his bottom lip bitten red, he moves up the bed again. He smiles into the kiss, and giggles when Harry curls up against his back, the two of them on their sides next to Zayn.

He feels open and wet, and he knows he’s dripping with come and slick. Harry moans makes it sound like he’s never seen anything hotter, like he wants nothing more than to fuck into him, quick and rough, but he gives Liam a moment to catch his breath. 

“Go on then,” Liam mumbles, his limbs heavy and slow. 

He gasps as he’s pulled up on his hands and knees; his knees pushed apart until Harry can press his cockhead into Liam. At first, Harry’s just teasing him, slipping his cock out, and then tapping it over his swollen hole.

“Come on,” Zayn laughs, splaying out of his back next to them and grinning up at Liam. He looks lazy, and fucked out, but like he doesn’t want to go to sleep yet. “Give the boy what he wants.”

“That’s what I’m doing,” Harry mumbles, and uses his hands to drag Liam onto his cock. 

He’s so sensitive, but Liam doesn’t want it ever to stop. He can feel a tear roll down his sweaty cheek, but he still arches his back and tries to take Harry deeper. 

It’s so wet that Liam can hear every little push into him, and it’s leaking come down the backside of his thighs. It’s so messy, and Liam loves every second of it. 

Harry doesn’t seem to mind, grinding into him until he stops, pushed to the hilt into Liam, with a _fuck_ falling from his lips. Liam whines, and tries to get him to start moving again – his cock is hard once more, and he needs to come on Harry’s cock too.

Harry starts moving again, and Liam sighs with happiness.

A few more thrusts, and then he’s pushed flat against the bed, Harry rutting into him faster as Zayn holds his hand. Every push of Harry’s cock into him, he’s pushed closer to his orgasm, and he’s so loud now, unable to hold anything back. 

“Just let me,” Harry groans, his dick deep in Liam as he starts to come.

This time, Liam comes without a hand on him, the already ruined sheets even more covered in him. Through the haze in his mind, he can hear them praise him, and tell him he’s so good.

He’s never felt like that, so light and still grounded. 

Liam falls asleep with Harry against his back, and his head on Zayn’s chest. He can feel hands on him, and a wet cloth, but he’s too tired to move.

He can leave later, after a little nap. He’s too comfortable right now anyway.

– – – 

It takes him a moment to understand where he is when he wakes up; the window is the wrong shape, the walls are the wrong colour, and there’s someone in bed with him. When sits up, still hazy with sleep, it all comes back to him.

Zayn and Harry. He wasn’t so drunk that he’s forgotten how good it felt, but he’s pretty sure he shouldn't still be there. 

He’s tired, and his body feels weird, muscles sore and sluggish. Carefully he slips out of bed, pulling on his clothes that he finds on the floor.

This is what they call walk of shame, but Liam feels no shame, and he’s got no regrets.

Still, it feels better to leave. He had fun yesterday, and it feels weirdly like he belongs with the two of them, no matter how unconventional it is, but it won’t be more than this. 

If they do this again, once or more, Liam will get attached. He can feel the pull to them already, the need to get back with them – be a good omega for them, and keep them happy – and he doesn’t even know them yet. 

Those feelings will only grow stronger. 

When Liam stumbles out in the kitchen, there’s a boy at the kitchen counter, on his tiptoes trying to reach a box of cereals up on a shelf.

Liam stops in haste, knowing that the boy with the brown hair is most likely Louis. 

He’s not sure that he wants to be caught right now; his hair an even bigger mess than Louis’, and his neck covered in love bites. Might be his imagination, but he thinks his lips are extra plump and pink, kissed that way. 

_Is Louis living there, too? Did he hear Liam last night_?

After all, he was _loud_.

 _Fuck, fuck, fuck,_ he thinks as he tries to walk towards the door quietly.

“Doing a runner, are we?” Louis asks, breaking Liam’s illusion that he could get out of there unnoticed. There’s a smirk on his lips as he twists around, and leans against the counter with crossed arms, hip cocked. The cereal box forgotten.

Liam comes to a sudden stop, blinking rapidly at Louis.

“Um,” he says, glancing towards the door.

Louis just smirks at him, looking amused. Not judging or anything like that.

Just amused.

Liam flattens his hand over his hair, trying to make it look less like he got fucked into the bed the night before. 

“Isn’t that what you're supposed to do?” Liam wonders out loud, more to himself than Louis, who might laugh at him for being so new at this.

Louis shrugs, his smile softening as if he can notice Liam’s discomfort. It’s probably all over his face – noticeable from fucking space. 

“Pretty sure they want you in their bed,” Louis says casually. “It’s your choice, of course.”

Liam’s so confused he almost forgets that he was about to leave. 

_What does Louis even mean?_

“Why would you say that?” He blurts out.

Louis rolls his eyes. “It’s not the bloody eighteenth century. I don’t care what your status is, you should get to do whatever the hell you want.”

Liam shakes his head, though he’s glad that Louis actually doesn't seem to be a dick at all. If he now decides to believe him, and go back to bed, he might bump into him in this kitchen again.

“No, no,” Liam says and hopes that Louis doesn't think he’s the one that’s a dick, accusing him of being a bigot. “Not _that_. I meant, why would you think they want me to stay?”

Louis snorts, the amused look back on his face. “Because they talk about you all the time, even before Niall told them your name, last weekend.” 

He turns to take the kettle away from the stove, and pours himself a cup of tea; Liam shakes his head, and mumbles ‘ _no thank you_ ’ when he holds it out in an offering.

Another time maybe.

“I’ve heard more about your cute bum,” he makes air quotes with his fingers, looking pleased when Liam blushes. “And that was before last night; now I never will hear the end of it. And if you’ll leave, they’ll pout and demand tea and cuddles all day.”

“Oh,” Liam says; he thought that it was just coincidence, and plain luck on his part that lead him to this flat.

Apparently not. 

“I think I’m going to go and,” Liam trails off with a nod towards where he came from, his rush to get out of there gone. 

Louis takes a small sip of tea, and Liam notices that his eyes are still bleary with sleep. Now that Liam dares to look at him properly. It’s almost noon, but he was at the party too so Liam knows the feeling. 

Liam just wonders why he’s not in bed, cosy and warm. 

Just like he could’ve been if he hadn’t been so nervous about an awkward wake-up. 

“Sound like a good plan,” Louis says, and raises his eyebrows, as if he wonders why Liam’s just standing there. “I’m going to work, so no need to be quiet or anything.”

Liam nods and clear his throat, his cheeks burning, and then he turns to make his way back to the bedroom. Now that he’s awake, he can see hints of all the boys there, and he likes the mix of it, both artsy and relaxed. 

He closes the door behind himself carefully, and tiptoes back to the bed. 

Zayn and Harry haven’t moved, and Liam undresses as quietly as he can, and then lies down on his back between them, shuffling in place. Then he pulls the duvet up, careful not to rattle the sleeping boys. 

“Morning,” Harry yawns out, patting his stomach, slow with sleep. 

Liam didn’t think he was awake; he was too quiet and still, but considering Zayn’s soft snores, at least he’s got to still be asleep. 

Not that it matters. Liam won’t keep it a secret from them that he was about to leave. If that is even possible since Louis caught him trying to sneak out, and then hinted at that he didn’t really need to. 

Liam owes him. 

“Morning,” Liam says, after a minute of silence. He’s tired too, and when he’s pulled closer to Harry’s warm skin, his leg thrown over Liam’s thighs as if he doesn’t want Liam to leave again, he yawns behind his hand. 

“Go back to sleep,” Harry tells him, resting his head on Liam’s shoulder; his hair tickling Liam’s neck, but he smells strong and nice, and Liam breathes him in as he closes his eyes. 

He’s not sure where this is going, but he thinks it’ll be fun, and that he might be getting teased a lot by Louis as well as Niall. He doesn’t mind, though he hopes he might be able to stop blushing at some point.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! If you liked it, leave a comment or a kudos for me, and make my day! 
> 
> [Tumblr post](http://pandadepanda.tumblr.com/post/154472255079/fic-i-feel-it-coming)
> 
> I might add a part two to this, at some point... If you guys want it, of course! :-)


End file.
